kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Сола
|Родом из = Кансонгу, Сеул, Южная Корея |Призвание = Певица |Годы, команда = - настоящее время (MAMAMOO) |Агентство = Rainbow Bridge World |Рост = 163 см |Вес = 43 кг |Группа крови = В }} Сола (솔라, Solar) - южнокорейская певица. Она является участницей и лидером женской группы MAMAMOO. Карьера Пре-дебют В мае 2012 года, за полтора года до формирования MAMAMOO, Ёнcан снялась в видео, где спела песню "I Will Always Love You" Уитни Хьюстон. Похоже видео было снято в рекламных целях для вокально-учебного центра. Кроме того Ёнсaн участвовала в трансляции японского шоу по исследованию корейских стажеров, в котором показали трейни компании RBW. 8 июня 2013 спела в шоу Music Bank вместе с группой Geeks песню "Wash Away (feat. Aley)". . Также 17 мая 2014 года вместе с Хвиин исполнила кавер на песню "쿨하지 못해 미안해 (No Cool I'm Sorry)". 2015 Снялась в мартовском выпуске ARENA 2015 года, в образе Эми Уайнхаус. 28 мая выпустила песню совместно с Эдди, под названием "Coffee & Tea". 30 августа было подтверждено что Сола появится в 20-21 эпизодах шоу Лучший певец в маске, в образе Подсолнечника. Также в августе выпустила кавер на песню "Love Is You" при этом играя на пианино. 2 октября записала саундтрек "Star" к дораме "Снова двадцать" совместно с Ким Минджэ. 23 октября дебютировала сольно с сингловым альбомом "Solar's Emotion Part 1" и его заглавным треком "Lived Like a Fool". После состоялся дебют Солы в качестве актрисы в дораме "Воображаемая кошка", где та сыграла Чон Суин во 2 и 5 эпизоде. 24 ноября снялась в "Проект двух Ю - Сахарный человек", где они вместе с Мунбёль были в команде Ю Джэсока. С общим счётом 59:41 выиграли у команды Ю Хиёля, f(x). 11 декабря выпустила второй сольный сингловый альбом "Solar's Emotion Part 2" с заглавным треком "Only Longing Grows". 2016 29 марта 2016 года поучаствовала в записи трек "loveagain" совместно с Яном Даилем. 4 апреля совместно с Хвиин снялась в шоу "Одна кровать, разные сны". 8 апреля приняла участие в первом эпизоде шоу " Фестиваль песенного дуэта" вместе к Ким Чонхва, спев песню Эйли "I'll Show You". После снялась в шоу We Got Married 4 с Эриком Намом. 12 июля выпустила третий сольный сингловый альбом "Solar's Emotion Part 3" с заглавным трэком "In My Dreams".. 9 сентября снялась в 21 эпизоде "Фестиваль песенного дуэта", где они с Донг Сехо спели песню G-Dragon "That XX (그XX)". Зрители выбрали их как дуэт, который они бы хотели увидеть ещё раз. 23 сентября снялась ещё в двух эпизодах, спев "Timeless" и "Romantic Cat". 28 сентября приняла участие в записи шоу "Radio Star". 30 ноября совместно с Хван Чи Ёлем поучаствовала в записи песни "Mellow" альбома "Fall, in girl Vol.2". 2017 19 января 2017 года выпустила песню и клип "Honey Bee" вместе с Луной из f(x) и Хани из EXID. 21 февраля выпустила сингловый альбом "Solar's Emotion Part 4" с заглавным трэком "Happy People", а 17 октября - "Solar's Emotion Part 5" с заглавными треками "Alone People" и "Autumn Letter". 13 августа вместе с Хвиин снялась в 3 эпизоде шоу "Ночной гоблин". 2 декабря вместе с Мунбёль поучаствовала в 74 эпизоде шоу "Battle Trip". 8 декабря поучаствовала в записи песни SM STATION "Charm of Life" совместно с Ынхёком, Хичолем и Шиндоном из Super Junior. 2018 Во время репетиции выступления в Малайзии в январе 2018 получила травму спины, из-за чего не смогла участвовать в боулинг-турнире "ISAC". 24 апреля выпустила альбом "Solar's Emotion Part 6" с заглавным трэком "Nada Sou Sou". Также выпустила клипы на песни "Where the Wind Rises" и "It's been a long time". С 27 по 29 апреля Сола провела серию своих первых сольных концертов в Samsung Hall в Ehwa Women’s University под названием "Blossom". Концерт является продолжением концепта "Solar’s Emotion". 2019 4 января 2018 года MAMAMOO выпустили цифровой сингл "Paint Me" в качестве "вступления" к проекту Четырех Времен Года. В этом концепте Сола получила голубой цвет. Целью проекта был выпуск четырех мини-альбомов, каждый символизирующий один цвет и участницу группы. 7 марта 2018 года MAMAMOO выпустили мини-альбом Yellow Flower, представляющий весну и Хвасу. Также был выпущен клип на песню "Star Wind Flower Sun", которую написала Сола чтобы выразить свою благодарность к участницам и фанатам. 9 ноября был выпущен восьмой мини-альбом Blue;s с ведущим синглом "Wind Flower", представляющий осень и Солу. В альбоме была представлена сольная песня Солы "HELLO", которую девушка полностью написала сама. 16 апреля было объявлено что Сола была выбрана новой моделью чая Lipton. 19 апреля на концерте MAMAMOO 4Seasons F/W Сола исполнила песню "My Heart Will Go On" из кинофильма Титаник в своем сольном выступлении. Также она исполнила каверы на "Fever" Peggy Lee и "Shut up and Let me go" The Ting Tings, но особое внимание получил долгожданный кавер на песню "Fire" группы BTS. Также Сола исполнила свою сольную песню "HELLO" из альбома Blue;s. Дискография Мини-альбомы * Solar Gamsung Part.6 (цифровой) (2018) Альбомы-сборники * Solar Gamsung (2018) Цифровые синглы * "Solar Gamsung Part.1" (2015) * "Solar Gamsung Part.2" (2015) * "Solar Gamsung Part.3" (2016) * "Solar Gamsung Part.4" (2017) * "Solar Gamsung Part.5" (2017) Коллаборации * "Dokkun Project Pt.4" (вместе с Эдди Кимом) (2014) * "Fall In, Girl Vol. 2" (вместе с Хван Чи Ёлем) (2016) * "Honey Bee" (вместе с Луной и Хани) (2017) * "Charm of Life" (SM STATION вместе с Хичолем, Шиндоном и Ынхёком) (2017) * "Lie Ya" (вместе с Cosmic Girl) (2018) Саундтреки * "Twenty Again OST Part.6" (вместе с Кимом Мин Джэ) (2015) * "Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man Part.6" ("Like Yesterday" вместе с Мунбёль) (2015) * "2015 Gayo Daejun Limited Edition" ("I Will Survive" вместе с Луной, Эйли и Ынджи) (2015) Концерты Solar Emotion Concert Blossom Фотоальбомы * Blossom (2018) Фильмография Веб-дорамы * Воображаемая кошка (MBC Every1, 2015) Песенные конкурсы * King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2015) Реалити-шоу * We Got Married Season 4 (вместе с Эриком Намом в качестве партнера) (MBC, 2016) Телешоу * Одна кровать, разные сны (вместе с Хвиин)(SBS, 2016) * Radio Star (MBC, 2016) * Battle Trip (KBS2, 2016) вместе с Мунбёль * Ночной гоблин (вместе с Хвиин)(JTBC, 2017) * Давайте поедим вместе (вместе с Хвасой)(JTBC, 2018) * 1 против 100 (KBS1, 2018) * Неожиданный вопрос (MBC, 2018) * ДоРеМи Маркет (вместе с Хвасой)(tvN, 2019) Рекламные сотрудничества *Lipton Tea(2019) * Фотосессии для журналов *ARENA (март 2015) *The Celebrity (март 2016) *CECI (декабрь 2017)вместе с Мунбёль, Ли Миджу, Со Джису и Йерин *DAZED (июнь 2018) вместе с Хвасой Награды и номинации Интересные факты *Сола планировала стать бортпроводницей, подчиняясь желанию своих родителей. Она прошла несколько прослушиваний (40), но провалилась, прежде чем прошла в RBW. *Мунбёль и Сола хотели бы образовать подгруппу — Луна и Солнце Sun. *Солнечная любила смотреть фильмы ужасов когда была моложе, но с возрастом появился и страх. *Солу считают «мамочкой» в группе. *Умеет играть на пианино и на гитаре *Хорошие друзья Солы это Джинён, Чансоб и Чорон *У Солы есть собачка ДжинДжинги. *Любимая сладость — шоколад. *Может имитировать собаку Ли Хёри. *Любимый персонаж — Рилаккума. *Любит слушать рэп, ей очень нравится Лил Уэйн. *Является рассказчиком историй в группе, т.к много читает. *В школе терпеть не могла математику, но любила историю Кореи. *Любимый фильм — "Искатели могил". *Три вещи, которые всегда с Солой: косметика, лекарства и туалетные принадлежности. *Иногда Сола говорит, что похожа на черепаху. *Является автором песни "Star Wind Flower Sun" из альбома Yellow Flower. *У неё есть сертификат о том, что она может быть лидером группы отдыхающих во время похода. На шоу "Weekly Idol" она пояснила, что при получении данного удостоверения также выдаётся сертификат "терапевта по смеху". Также у неё есть лицензия "весёлого руководителя". На их получение у неё ушло три дня. *Сценическое имя "Solar" - это сочетание двух значений. Сола отвечает за высокие ноты/гармонии в группе: таким образом, из высоких нот получается ее имя: re-mi-fa-SO-LA. Последний символ настоящего имени Ким Ёнсан (김용선), напоминает английское слово "sun" (солнце). Галерея :Основная статья: Сола/Галерея Примечания Официальные ссылки *YouTube en:Solar Категория:Певицы Категория:Айдолы Категория:MAMAMOO Категория:Rainbow Bridge World Категория:Уроженцы Сеула Категория:Сола Категория:Дебют 2015 г.